A Time and Place for Everyone
by roserycus77
Summary: The past versions of Japan, England and America suddenly show up out of nowhere and no one has an explanation for why. Will they succeed in returning their past selves to their respective times? How will they keep from destroying history as we know it? Human names used. Possible pairings later. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I'm writing even more hetalia. But I'm sort of obsessed, in case you haven't noticed. This one will hopefully turn out better than my last few ones 0_o But be patient because I'm trying to juggle three stories while trying to write some awesome one-shots. GAH. Anyway, I was thinking to myself 'what would happen if my past self just appeared randomly?' and I thought FREAKING HETALIA STORY YAY! I hope some of you get my Doctor Who references-if I end up making any (which I will). So, in order to avoid confusion, I'll be referring to the nations from present day by their human names. Except the past countries will refer to them by their 'official country name', okay? Sorry if that's confusing XD Also I'm only doing a couple past selves because honestly I don't know much about history (so please excuse my disgustingly inaccurate portrayal of them). I'll do three and if you really want me to, I'll add another one in later chapters. OH GOD THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE SO LOONNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.**

**Disc: I don't own Hetalia or anything like that.**

**YAY! STRAY TRIO!**

**Is everyone listening?**

It all started off on a normal Saturday morning. The sun was just peaking over the treetops when Alfred jumped awake from a bad dream. After walking sluggishly to his kitchen to grab a snack, he went back to bed and looked at the clock, which read 6:00. _Good, I can go back to bed for a few hours,_ he thought, falling limply onto his bed. Alfred looked over at the window to find that it had been opened a tiny bit. _Huh, that's odd, I'm sure I closed it last night._ he thought as he got up to close it. The window was fairly old and made a weird sort of squeaking noise when it was shut, and Alfred reminded himself to fix it. Once he closed it, he began to walk the short distance back to his bed when he heard a voice calling from somewhere.

"Hello?" it asked. Whoever it was, they sounded like a scared little kid. Alfred stood perfectly still, wondering if what he heard was real, or if he was going insane and having hallucinations like Arthur. And if it was real, how did a little kid get into his house and should he respond? "Is anyone there?" the voice asked again.

Alfred cleared his throat, slowly walked towards the sound of the voice and said, "Uh...how did you get in here, whoever you are?"

"I-I don't know, I swear. I was back at my house a little while I go and I just randomly appeared here. Well, I did climb in through your window-but that's all! Do you know were England is?"

"England? Well, he's probably back at his place. Why? Anyway, where are you?" Alfred retrieved his glasses and put them on his face.

"Over here." the voice called from the living room. Alfred walked calmly towards the room and came face-to-face with...himself? It looked like a younger version of him.

"Wait, what? I must still be asleep, 'cause this is impossible." Alfred mumbled. _Oh, what the hell, who cares?_ he thought, walking towards America. He measured his younger self's height against his own and said, "What year is it for you, like...1715?"

"What do you mean by 'for me'? How do you not know the year? It's 1720." Alfred looked down at his younger self, trying to think of what to do. He frowned slightly, trying to remember what happened around 1720-nothing important came to mind. Hell, Ben Franklin was only...14 years old? He laughed, thinking of how absurd that was. "Hm? What's so funny?" America asked.

"Oh, nothing. You'll find out later."

"What is that supposed to mean? You don't make any sense, mister. Do I know you? Because you look _really _familiar."

"Yeah, I'll bet. But, I'm not really sure if I should tell you anything, just because it could mess up some important stuff for all we know. But, I guess it doesn't matter, because this is a dream, right?"

"A dream? No, it's not."

"It isn't? Well, shit. I guess that was too much to hope for." Alfred sighed.

* * *

Arthur was contently reading the newspaper outside when he looked down at his watch, 11:00 am. Around 6 he had made some tea and went outside to clear his head. The paper came around 10 and he had been reading it ever since. That was, of course, until he heard something like footsteps coming from the house. _What could that be, I wonder?_ he thought, standing up and walking towards the source of the noise. "Is anybody there?" he called, and immediately cursed himself for giving away his location in case it was, in fact, a person.

"Hm? Who's that?" someone replied gruffly.

"Like I'd tell a stranger who I am. Although, I suppose if you're in my house, you already know?"

"Actually, I have no idea...I was just walking about on me ship when suddenly I get poofed to this piece a' shit."

"Um...your grammar is just...I don't even. Whatever. Did you say you were on a boat? But...this is a house. On land. That's not possible."

"No, really? I thought you could just hop from land to sea whenever ya felt like it!" the voice replied sharply. "Now show yerself!"

Meanwhile, Arthur, still unsure of this 'visitor's' intentions, had made his way to the closest thing that could be used as a weapon he could find-which just so happened to be an old sword (obviously, because everyone has random swords in their house). "No need to be sarcastic," he said. "But do you honestly expect me to believe that? Why are you really here?"

"You better believe me, if you know what's good for ya!" the stranger warned. Arthur was only just around the corner from where he was and they both knew it. Arthur decided to wait and see what the stranger would do. "Are you a coward? I know yer there," the voice jeered. "Come on out!"

Silently hoping that he still remembered how to use a sword, Arthur ran into the room. Since he was so focused on getting the stranger out of his house, he did not notice that the stranger's hat was adorned with feathers, or his long red coat, or even the fact that they looked exactly the same. The stranger also had a sword and the two weapons clashed in mid air. "I feel I have to warn you, I used to be a pirate." Arthur said confidently.

"Well, I am one, so I think I win." Arthur finally looked at the stranger's face to find that it wasn't a stranger at all, it was himself! As a pirate? Here, in 2013?!

"What, but that's not even possible! You're not supposed to be here!" he exclaimed, still blocking Britain's attacks-he still hadn't realised he was battling himself. "How the bloody hell did you get here!?"

"I already told you! Are you daft?"

"No, I'm you from the future." Arthur said, ducking under Britain's sword and running behind him.

Britain spun around and chuckled, "Don't make me laugh."

"I'm not kidding. If you would stop trying to bloody kill me, you'd see." Arthur ducked once again, and in the process of doing so, snatched Britain's sword as well as his hat and before he even had time to react, Arthur had pushed him onto the floor and had a sword pointed at his head.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Spoilers," Arthur chuckled briefly. "Anyway, I _am_ you from the future, how did you not notice? We look exactly alike."

"That's just a coincidence, then."

"Fine, I'll prove it to you. Don't. Move." Arthur said threateningly as he walked towards a door near the back of the room. He stepped inside for a moment and came out with a hat identical to Britain's. "Then how do you explain this?"

"Lemme see that." Britain snatched both hats from Arthur and inspected them. Although Arthur's hat was much more faded and many of the feathers had deteriorated, it was indeed the same hat.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Well, seein' as I have no other way to explain it, I guess I have to," Britain grumbled, handing the old hat back to Arthur. "But I still don't understand how I got here."

"Neither do I. You didn't find anything? No weird light, blue phone box, or anything like that?"

"What the hell's a phone box? But, no, I didn't see anything, I was just minding me own business when-POOF."

"Anyway, I suppose we should try to send you back without destroying history."

* * *

Kiku was reading some manga in his study when a slightly odd noise startled him. Being able to sense everything, he immediately knew that his chibi self had appeared in his kitchen. He approached his younger self cautiously, glancing up at the clock-7 pm.

"Kon'nichiwa." Japan said, turning around to look at Kiku.

"Kon'nichiwa. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in a different century?"

"Yes, I should. I was sitting in some bamboo when I got transported here."

"Bamboo..? Have you met China?"

"Who is that?" Japan looked confused.

"Ah. Well, this is unfortunate. Looks like I won't be able to finish my manga tonight. How regrettable. We should get you back home, Japan," Kiku replied. "I'm at a loss though. I don't usually deal with these sorts of things. What are we going to do? Perhaps I should call someone."

"Perhaps you should." Japan repeated.

"I think I will."

"That is a good plan."

"But who to call?"

"That is the question."

"Who likes time travel? Alfred is a bit obsessed with sci-fi, maybe he's seen something like this. Yes, I'll call Alfred."

"Good idea."

* * *

Alfred was still debating what to do about America. He had no idea how he had even gotten here, let alone how to send him back.

"Um...Alfred? You're spacing out," America waved his hand in front of Alfred's face. "I just said, you still look really familiar to me. Are you sure we haven't met?"

"Well, the truth is that you're in the future," Alfred said dramatically. "And I'm you."

"Seriously." America replied sceptically.

"Yeah! I'm serious! I don't get it either. But it's 2013, not 1720, I swear."

"Prove it."

"Well, just look around. Have you ever seen any of this stuff before? Like, here's a TV remote."

"Fair enough. What's a TV?"

"Again, I'm not sure if it's okay to tell you...but, it is TV, and TV is amazing, so I guess it isn't wouldn't be _so _bad, right?"

"How should I know? You're the older one, doesn't that make you more responsible?"

"Not according to some people, but I guess you're right. Here, this is a television." Alfred turned on the TV, when his phone began to ring.

"Oh, it's Kiku, one second, mini-me."

"Alfred, there seems to be a problem." Kiku said.

"What's that? I kind of have my own problem here, too."

"Um, well, my past self is here. I'm not really sure what to do."

"Hey! That's my problem too! Weird. You think that everyone's having this problem?"

"I can not be sure, but I'm glad I'm not the only one dealing with this."

"Me too! I have no idea what to do. America's watching TV now."

"What?! Don't let him do that, it could change history!"

"It could? Shit, well he's already seen it. What should we do?"

"He needs to forget he ever saw it."

"So how do we make that happen?"

"Could England possibly use magic to make him forget it?"

"Hey, you're right! I'll call him. Oh, you and Japan should come over too so we can figure this out." Alfred hung up the phone and turned back towards America-who was now hypnotized by the beauty of television. "Okay, I'm turning this off now. Apparently you weren't supposed to see that." Alfred pointed the remote at the TV and switched it off.

"Aw, but it's so colourful!"

"I know, isn't it? Anyway, you probably shouldn't have seen this thing," Alfred pointed to his cell phone, "either. One second, I'm calling Iggy."

"Iggy...? That's a weird name."

"Oh, you don't know that yet, do you. It's England's nickname in the future-well, your future." Alfred held the phone up to his ear and waited for Arthur to pick up.

"Sorry Alfred, I can't really talk right now. I'm trying to figure out a predicament right now." Arthur said.

"No, seriously it's important!" Alfred replied. "My past self is here and he saw the TV and Kiku's worried that if he remembers it will mess up history so you have to erase his memory."

"Wait, _your_ past self is here too? And you let him watch television!?"

"Kiku's past self is here also. Wait, why did you say 'too'?"

"Because my past self appeared in my house earlier, as well. This isn't good..."

"Wait, really? HAHA. Seriously though, I don't want history to get all screwed up because of something as stupid as this, so can you come and help us?"

"I guess. Now, I have to go. I'll be over later."

"See ya!" Alfred hung up the phone and sat down next to America.

"I'm bored." America said suddenly.

"Huh? Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Can we go outside?"

"Uh, sure! I mean, if Arthur is going to wipe your memory anyway, it doesn't really matter if you see cars or planes or anything." Alfred mumbled.

"Yay!"

* * *

Arthur walked up to Alfred's house and found he and America sitting in the grass, each eating an absurd amount of ice cream.

"England!" America exclaimed. "I discovered the meaning of life, it's ice cream!"

Arthur sighed. "Alfred. What. Did. You. Do."

"Oh calm down. Besides, ice cream _is_ the meaning of life. At least I didn't bring _my_ past self on a plane! Speaking of which, where's Britain?"

"He was right behind me a minute ago, where'd he run off to now? Oh god you wouldn't believe what it was like at the airport."

"Heh. He probably ran off because you're so boring!" Alfred laughed.

"I am not boring, you git!"

"Look at me, I'm a boring old gentleman, blah blah blah." Alfred said in a mock-British accent.

"God, you're so aggravating sometimes!"

"I'm aggravating?" America asked.

"What? No! You're not aggravating, not at all!"

"You just contradicted yourself." Alfred pointed out.

"You know what, this is weird and confusing enough as it is without you saying things like that!"

"Why does England think you're aggravating?" America asked Alfred.

"Oh, he's just angry about the Revo-uh, I mean," Alfred caught himself-probably better to stay away from that subject. "Just...random stuff. That's all. Random stuff. Shouldn't we be looking for Britain?" he changed the subject before America could register what happened.

"Oh yeah! I'll meet you at the end of the street." America wandered off, looking for a sign of him.

"Good job," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Hey, I stopped myself, didn't I?"

"Still, you have to be careful what you say to him. Or any of them, for that matter. I'm planning to wipe all their memories of this encounter once we figure out how to send them back, but I can't guarantee that they'll forget every little detail. Did you say anything else?"

"Uh...I may have mentioned the moon landing...?"

"Oh great. Just...don't say anything else, _especially_ about your revolution."

"Okay, okay, I get it." The two of them caught up with America at the street corner. "Did you see anything?"

"No, nothing."

"Well, that's not good," Arthur said as looked up and down the street, trying to spot his younger self. "You'd think people would notice somebody running around in old-fashioned clothes." As soon as he said that, a little girl and her parents walked up to the three of them.

"You're a pirate!" the little girl pointed at Arthur. Alfred started to laugh, but Arthur clamped his hand over his mouth, muffling his laughter slightly.

"Oh! Uh, that was actually my...twin. We're looking for him, do you know which way he went?" Arthur asked the girl's parents.

"He went towards the pier, that way." the man pointed down the street, towards the shore.

"Thank you!" Arthur said, pulling a still laughing Alfred and America after him.

"HA! You? A pirate!? That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!" Alfred continued laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not that funny, is it?"

"It is...sort of...weird. I mean you're usually so proper, I can't really imagine it." America said.

"HAHA! Iggy, a pirate! I can't stop laughing!" Alfred interjected.

"I thought you knew that! I must have mentioned it to you before."

"Maybe, but I probably wasn't listening. I mean, seriously, that's absurd! Tell me," Alfred said between laughs, "did you actually say all the things pirates say in movies?"

"Certainly not! Stop laughing, you git!"

"Scaliwags!"

"What have I done?"

"Arr, mateys! Swab the deck or I'll throw you off the plank! HAHAHA!" Both Alfred and America collapse in a fit of laughter.

"If you don't stop that right now, I _will_ throw you off a plank!"

"Okay, okay," Alfred said, catching his breath. "I'm done, I promise."

"Somehow I find that extremely hard to believe."

"Okay, I'm done for now, let's say."

"Oh, look, there he is," Arthur pointed at Britain, who was walking towards the beach a little ways ahead of them. "Just, don't tease him or anything. I used to have an extremely short temper."

"And you don't now?" Alfred asked.

"I do not have a short temper!"

"Suurrree." Alfred replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, this is also before I met you, so he won't know who either of you are."

"Weird."

The three of them caught up with Britain, who was now staring out at the ocean.

"Britain, why do you run off?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, yer back. I wanted to see if the ocean looked any different."

"Why didn't you say anything? You do realise that this is in your future, right? Anything could have happened."

Britain shrugged. "Well, I'm satisfied. Looks the same to me. Who are these two?" he looked over at Alfred and America.

"Oh, this is Alfred and his past self, America."

"Hello." America said. Suddenly, Alfred's phone rang, startling America and Britain.

"Oh, it's Kiku again," Alfred picked up his phone. "Hi, what's up?"

"Japan and I are at your house. Where are you?" Kiku asked.

"Oh crap, I completely forgot. Sorry. We lost Britain and we had to go find him. We'll be back in a moment."

"Okay see you soon." Alfred hung up his phone. "We should probably go back to my house. Kiku and Japan are there now. You all ready?"

"Yes, come on, you two. We're going back to America's house now." Arthur called to Britain and America, who were both still confused about the whole 'cell phone' concept. _This is going to be a looonngg day._

**A/N Gah that was a long chapter. I was laughing so much while writing this, lol. Next chapter will be up soon, so don't fret. :)**

**Please leave a review-I'll give you a cookie if you do! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N GAH SORRY I TOOK SO FREAKING LONG TO UPDATE THIS. Please forgive me. You must understand that I am a writer, therefore my hobby is not writing. Not to mention I'm very busy and I'm in the middle of writing a bunch of one-shots and a human AU so bear with me. Hopefully it won't take as long in between updates in the future. SORRY AGAIN. **

**Thanks for reading and following and all that good stuff. I may have mentioned this but in case I didn't, historical accuracy= -50% or something like that. Also, feel free to ship as you like. For now I'm not going to write pairings in-ON PURPOSE AT LEAST. Haha.**

**Disc: I own noting.**

* * *

Alfred, America, Arthur and Britain all made their way back to Alfred's house without much of a problem. They found Kiku and Japan waiting for them in the front yard, both with the same blank expression on their faces.

"Who the bloody hell is this, then?!" Britain asked gruffly, poking Kiku's shoulder with the tip of his sword.

"Stop that, it's not polite," Arthur said, smacking Britain's hand away. "That's Kiku and Japan."

"You want me to be polite? Fine," Britain cleared his throat, "How _very _nice to meet you, Kiku." He grinned, took off his hat and bowed deeply.

"Um, kon'nichiwa, Britain." Kiku replied, dipping his head. There was a mischievous glint in Britain's eyes that made Kiku a bit uncomfortable, but he said nothing. _How is these two the same person?_ he thought.

"Well, you didn't change much, did you?" Alfred asked, looking from Kiku to Japan.

"I have no idea what you mean, Alfred-san," Kiku replied. "Anyway, let's just be glad my samurai-self didn't come back. Otherwise, you'd all be dead."

"Um, what's a samurai?" America asked.

"They were the warriors of my home long ago." Kiku said simply. "Arthur-san, what are we going to do about this?"

"I'm not really sure at the moment. It's easy enough to send them back to their original times, but before we do that, I'd like to know how they got here in the first place." Arthur replied "It seems like somebody would have used some sort of spell, but I don't think that's it. Britain, Japan, America, did you see any sort of, I don't know, a light, or something before you ended up here?" They all shook their heads.

"How regrettable." Kiku and Japan said simultaneously.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. Well, it does, because I don't want any more nations being ripped from their time zones, but we can worry about that a little later. Kiku, Alfred, I need to talk to you for a moment. _Alone."_ Arthur glanced at America and Britain suspiciously. Then he, Alfred and Kiku went into the next room.

"So, what are we going to do about them?" Alfred asked. "Can't you just 'poof' them back to whatever centuries they're from?"

"Well, it would have been that simple if they hadn't been exposed to modern technology. Now that they've seen the future of the world, I can't send them back without wiping their memories of this completely-which involves making a complicated potion. In the meantime, try not to tell any of them anything important, because we don't know how they'll react to them. Also don't let them see too much of the modern world."

"I will try my best, Arthur." Kiku replied.

"Yeah, I'll try not to spoil anything for anybody." Alfred agreed.

"Good. Now we can go back. Oh and don't tell them that we're planning to wipe their memories." Arthur added as they headed back into the living room, where America and Britain (with the help of Japan) had figured out how to play video games. Britain was standing up, staring intently at the screen.

"DAMN IT!" he suddenly exclaimed, throwing the controller onto the ground angrily.

"I beat you!" America grinned. "I'm pretty good at these, aren't I?"

"Trust me, kid. You have no idea." Alfred replied, grabbing a controller and sitting down on the couch.

"Do I just have a face that no one listens to?" Arthur asked.

"It would appear so, Arthur-san." Japan replied from his seat in between America and Britain.

"Iggy, come play Call of Duty with us!" Alfred called.

"And why would I ever choose to do such a silly thing?" Arthur asked. Alfred paused the game and whispered something into America's ear. "Wh-What are you saying to him? Alfred! Seriously, what did you just tell him?!"

America paused for a moment before looking over at Arthur and saying, "Engwand, pretty pwease will you play video games wif us?"

"Oh god damn it." Arthur cursed and Alfred handed him a controller.

"HAHA, I knew that would work!" he grinned.

"S-Shut up! How the bloody hell do you play this thing?" Alfred sighed obnoxiously and showed Arthur the controls.

"I'm going to beat all of you this time! I swear it by the King himself!" Britain exclaimed.

"Britain, I don't think that's a good idea. While you were yelling, America already shot your character..." Kiku commented.

"WHAT?! You have got to be fucking kidding me! I'm losing to a colony! What is the world coming to?! Madness!" Britain threw his hat down, much like the controller from earlier.

"Heh. Losing to a-" Alfred laughed but Arthur punched him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"You know very well what," he mumbled. "Anyway, who's team am I on, I don't even know."

"You're with Britain." America stated. Meanwhile, Japan and Kiku had wandered into the kitchen and began cooking something for lunch. Due to the overwhelming maturity of those left in the living room, soon thereafter a loud fit of yelling broke out that lasted until about four that afternoon. All the while Japan and Kiku said nothing, but were both thinking the exact same thing, _what is wrong with those Western countries?_

* * *

Around dinner time, Kiku unplugged the video game because everyone's eyes were becoming bloodshot.

"NO! We were just about to beat the level! Dang it!" Alfred cried.

"I have prepared dinner. Come, let us eat together." Kiku said, beckoning them into the dining room, where the two Japanese personifications had set up a magnificent table full of Japanese foods. "I don't think Sebastian Michealis [Black Butler reference XD] could have done it any better himself."

"Who? Oh never mind, let's eat!" Britain ran over and began gobbling up as much food as he could.

"Why are you so hungry?" America asked.

"You know what I've been eating for the past few weeks? CRACKERS. BLOODY CRACKERS," Britain explained. "I feel like a starving whale or somethin'! I'd eat anything! Not to say this food isn't good, because it is! Kiku you're a good cook!"

"Arigato." Kiku bowed his head.

"Did somebody say whale?" Alfred asked, suddenly alert.

"Now there's something I don't miss. Crackers." Arthur laughed. After everyone had eaten, Japan suddenly fell asleep and his head fell against America's shoulder.

"You know, I'm pretty tired too," he yawned.

"Yes, now that you mention it, I'm pretty sleepy as well. I know! We can all get sleeping bags and have a sleepover sort of thing!" Alfred said enthusiastically. "It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah!" America agreed. "I'm not really sure what a sleepover is but it sounds fun!"

"It is!" Alfred replied and they both started jumping through the house like twelve-year-old girls. They found a bunch of sleeping bags in Alfred's closet (how they got there, nobody knows) and set them on the floor of the living room.

"A sleepover. I have never had one before. How odd." Kiku remarked.

"Why are we doing this? Nobody's ever going to get any sleep!" Arthur complained.

Turns out he was right. All night long Alfred and Britain kept arguing about whether pirates were better than cowboys (which everyone knows is true), and nobody fell asleep until somebody (it was too dark to tell) threatened to wire their mouths shut if they weren't quiet. The strangest thing was...by that point the only other person awake was little Japan. But he couldn't possibly have said that...could he?

**A/N Weird place to stop at, I know. More to come. Soon. I promise. Leave a review to get a free hug from Finland! :D**


End file.
